The Girl From the Hidden Mist Village
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: This story contains OC characters, OOC characters, violence, sex, yuri, etc. If you don't like any of that including Hyuugacest or semi- strong topics. DONT READ. Please review.
1. Stage 1: She Found Him

I do not own Naruto.

This story contains violence, some changes in the Naruto universe. OOC characters. Random newly invented characters and sex themes and so on. There are different pairing lots of twist and generally stuff like that. I hope you enjoy.

Oh and i have a weird friend who has nicknamed this story Itcha Itcha violence especially in later chapters, tell me what you think.

--

Aida was born in a village close to a large body of water. She could not remember what it was called since she was taken away at the age of five years. A man named Daisuke raised her since then in a small cabin in the woods. He said he was from her village, but he was not related to her. He taught her how to fight and a few easy skills that she picked up right away.

When she was fourteen, Daisuke said that there was a contest for ninjas in a village not far from her old one. There was a teacher from her village that would be teaching her and a few others in order to participate. He gave her a sun locket and told her that she would find the guy for her at the contest.

Her teacher was an older man who only wanted to be called "the master". She tried her best and after two months of training her teacher called her the worst ninja ever. She ran away crying and more determined than ever to prove she was ready for the contest. There were ibly three months left before her teacher picked three ninjas from her village to go. She stopped by a river to bathe. The water always felt so good against her naked skin.

Aida stared up at the sky and realized that it was always beautiful at this time of day. _Worst Ninja?_ No, she thought, Kali was the worst ninja in the group, but the master had singled her out. She would prove she deserved a shot at that contest no matter what. Besides she had a personal score to settle with Kali. Anyway, just becase she had a small problem with killing people using her drowning jutsu did not mean anything. Obviously the jutsu was supposed to be used as a technique to make enemy ninja talk doesn't mean she should get crap for killing the people she practiced it on.

She sat still in the water as she realized someone was watching her. She stared directly into the pervert's eyes and smiled. This guy must be a great ninja, so maybe i can offer him a tantalizing proposition to train me.

"Are you a ninja?", she asked.

"Yes...", replied the stranger.

"Will you come out here? I will get out of the water if you do."

"Really?!...ok."

"What's your name?

"Jiraiya."

"Can I make you a proposition I know you might not be able to refuse?"

"Depends. What sort of proposal did you plan on making?"

Aida bounced her breasts back and forth with water and sunlight shining off of them.

"If you'll train me to become a better ninja...I'll let you stare at my body for three hours a day.", she told him.

"Sure just remember your part of the deal."

Aida smiled and laid back down on the river bank so that he could stare at her for three hours. I'll show "the master" that I'm a great ninja, she thought, this guy will teach me well.

This girl was unlike any ninja Jiraiya had ever seen. She seemed so calm and peaceful, but he sensed something different about her. Instinctively, he knew that teaching her might be more than he bargained for, but it was worth it since she had such a perfect body for his "research". She looked up at the sky and saw that three hours had passed and that it was time for him to teach her. She put on her clothes and sat in front of him ready to learn everything he knew.

Jiraiya sat there and looked at her. Why was she so beautiful? She had small lips and exotic looking eyes. He needed to know just a bit more about her reasoning.

"Why do you want to train to become a ninja?" he asked.

"My "father" told me about a ninja contest in some village. He said I'd also find the perfect guy for me there. I just want to prove to him that I'm worth something.", she said.

"Hmm...I see."

Jiraiya wondered what else she was hiding but she at least seemed sincere enough to train. He showed a few really good techniques and most of the standard ones. The only she really seemed to excel at was the shadow clone jutsu. She was finally ready by the end of four weeks and so he deicided to tell her it wasn't merely a contest.

"Aida, the contest you speak of isn't really a contest. More like an exam to determine how good you really are. You may die in this match and you may also kill another. Just remember to fight with all your heart. Good Luck."

After that Jiraiya left and Aida stood there happy to be finished with one month of her training. The second month she trained alone working on her strength building and attacking. She luckily mastered them enough that she felt confident to challenge her teacher to try and get a spot on the team. She met him on the outskirtd of the city and he accepted her challenge.

Before the battle "the master" told her that if she could beat him she was guaranteed the last spot on the team. The master started off with a simple ice-encasing jutsu, but she had expected this and told her teacher scuh a simple trick wasn't going to beat her, then kicked him from behind.

"Ah, I see someone has taught the shadow clone jutsu...good just not good enough."

She smiled. I learned a lot more than he thinks I did, she thought to herself. I will defeat him. He began to attack her with a set of rapid fire taijutsu attacksand each time he hit her a shadow puppet was destroyed. He smiled. So she did learn a lot. That's good. Unfortunately, he knew she had an exceptional amount of chakra, but her hand to hand combat skills would never be good. He had to try and teach her more long range jutsus so that she could excel in defense and more likely be used for asassinations.

The pain shot through his shoulder really fast and when he looked he saw a kunai wedged in his arm. She was excellent in attacking an opponent when they least expected it. He was impressed at all she had learned and now he felt she was ready. he had already saved the last spot on the team for her, but didnt tell her in hopes she'd train harder.

"Aida the match is over. You have the last spot on the team."

Yes, she sighed and fell out of the tree she was in. She hit the ground -hard- but she would be ok. He trained them with all the advanced techniques of the hidden mist village. Then it was time for them to be on their way. Hopefully, Aida would come back from all the challenges alive. He wanted her to kill a ninja he had heard about...a ninja by the name of Gaara.

Aida couldn't believe she was stuck on a team with Kali and Tai. Both of them would have to die in Konoha and she would make sure of it. Also, who was this guy her "father" had told her about, yet the most important thing on her mind was that she hoped no one witnessed her killing her team.

--

sorry its a bit choppy. i wrote it all in a notebook when i didn't have internet and my friend suggestion once i got the internet back i put in online. We all liked it. Not sure if anyone else will. Idk. Please review.


	2. Stage 2: A New Home, New Friends

I do not own Naruto.

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT** **LATER**

Well here it is. hope you enjoy. please review.

--

It figures, Aida thought to herself, they were two months early for the contest. This was the worst possible thing that could've happened. So the team all got a room together with some of the money they had bought. After only a little bit of time though you could tell Aida hated it. It was so obvious that Kali and Tai were in love with each other. So Aida decided to rent her own room and just count the days until the preliminaries began.

The next day she decided to go out and try to meet new people and hopefully this mysterious guy she was told about. While she was looking at a few of the shops, she met a really nice girl named Hinata and her cousin Neji. Hinata was fun to talk to, but Neji was always so serious. He looked like he'd have rather been anywhere but there and so Aida asked Hinata about it. Hinata just shrugged it off and said that Neji was her cousin and her protector. Aida nodded her head and figured that when they were alone they were probably really good friends. She had started hanging out with them after everyone was finished with practice and ended up with a mild crush on Neji.

When she went home she took out a piece of paper and started writing all the things that came to mind about Neji.

Neji Hyuuga

-Hot

-Serious

-Unattainable?

She just couldn't decide whether or not she should ask him out. He seemed to like her a little bit, but she couldn't be completely sure. Oh well, she'd just needed to try anyway. So one day after her training she asked him up to her room. Much to her surprise, Neji gave her a small kiss and said he'd would love to go out with her. It was perfect and her very first kiss, but how did he know?

"How did you know?", she asked.

"I'm a ninja. It's my job to know.", replied never changing his expression.

Aida looked down at the floor and just kept smiling. She had finally receivedher first kiss and dating one of the coolest guys in the village: Neji. The next day he had practice all day long so she decided to go for a walk. She had been having so much fun that she didn't realize that she had been out past dark. The moon shone brightly above her and she hurried up to her room since she had to get up early for practice the next morning.

A figure stepped out from the shadows. It was a girl and she was crying saying that she should've been Neji's girlfriend. The girl told Aida that she was going to kill her. Aida was scared because the girl was too close to her and then the girl began attacking her with a set of rapid-fire taijutsu attacks. Aida who was never really good at taijutsu in the first place could barely defend herself. Luckily after a few moments the girl need to rest and that gave Aida an opportunity to back and catch the girl in an ice-encasing jutsu and slit the girl's throat with a kunai. It was quick and clean, but something called from within her.

Aida could smell the blood and just something about it called out to her. So she tasted it and her whole body seemed to come alive and she started shaking. Damn that demon! She needed to get back to the village before anyone saw her next to the body of the dead girl. In the shadows someone was watching her and they were very impressed with her. Her bloodlust was alomst as great as his own. He could not try to approach her yet, so he'd just watch from a distance.

Aida needed to go swimming. Sure it was the middle of the night but swimming always cleared her head. She left and went over towrads a river and she still had no idea she was being followed. She stripped down and jumped into the water, which seemed to make the shark demon within her calm down. A tree branch fell and immediately she threw on her clothes and searched the trees with her eyes. No one appeared to be there so she ran back to the village. Something was wrong, but she couldn't worry about it then. She had practice in the morning and maybe later there would hopefully be some alone time with Neji.

Kali, Tai, and Aida reported for training extremely early the next day. Kali and Tai were sent off to do strength building exercises while Aida was stuck with "the master". As soon as Kali and Tai were both out of sight and ear shot "the master" spoke to her.

"Today Aida I will teach you a technique that few before you have mastered. Only use it in the case of emergency."

She watched as the master climbed on top of a pillar and then he was on top of her head. He was virtually weightless, then slowly his feet slid in to a perfect twisting position around her neck. Slowly, he moved away so that he didn't kill her. Aida smiled at him and quickly performed the jutsu and added her own touch to it. She had a kunai in her hand and slid down twisting parts of his body ready to lodge the kunai in his head. She moved, slid down and smiled as she did not cause any serious damage.

Yes, "the master" thought she will make a great asassain. The village could use someone like her protecting them. Still, he had come only because he heard that a myspterious ninja named Gaara would be here as well. He wanted to test this boy's strength to make sure Aida could beat him. Sand ninjas always made his blood boil and this one was rumored to be strong. He doubted a fourteen year old ninja could really be strong at all.

Kali and Tai came back just before sunset and "the master" sent them all home for some rest. Unfortunately, rest was the last thing on Aida's mind. When she got to her room, Neji was already waiting for her. Caught by surprise, she did a substitution jutsu by instinct. She calmed down and sighed knowing it was just Neji.

"For a ninja you scare too easily...you should always be on your guard.", he said.

"Easy for you to say not all of us have 360 vision or whatever", she gasped.

"Hmmm...whatever I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Oh really? So then what did you come here for?"

Neji smiled and Aida thought to herself that it was weird and scary. She had never seen Neji smile once so this was a new experience for her. He moved in closer to her and kissed her. His lips soft and smooth over hers. His tongue moving in and out of her mouth varying speed and technique. She sighed and melted against him as he deepened the kiss. Oh my gosh!, she thought was she really ready for this? What if it went further? The thoughts of fear and curiosity swam through her mind.

Neji felt like she was holding back a little and decided to try and make it easier for her. He started to kiss her eyes and plant small kisses down her face and neck. He replaced the light kisses with small bites. He looked up at her and smiled to himself. She was melting deeper and deeper into the sensations by the minute. Tonight was the night he would make her his.

For a second she thought he was no longer there until he squeezed her tighter. Wow, she thought, Neji is just amazing in so many different ways. He kissed her passionately and urgently, his hands sliding up her shirt. She looked at him shocked, but he continued. In one rather quick motion she was completely naked. Wow, he was really good, almost too good it was scary. Neji took a second to admire her body. She was beautiful and now she would belong to him. No girl ever broke his heart and this little mist village girl would be fun. He roughly took on her her breasts in his mouth and began sucking and biting. Her head thrashed back and forth as one of his fingers entered her and began moving in and out of her. He moved away and a moment later he was on top of her. He pushed her legs apart and placed himself at her entrance. She couldn't believe she was actually going to lose her virginity to Neji Hyuuga. He kissed her again and started to rub her sweet spot. He stopped and waited for a response from her.

"Oh...gosh...Neji...please...", she cried out.

She was so close and he could feel it.

"Not this time", he said. " I have practice in the morning"

Then he got up, got dressed and left her.


	3. Stage 3: Entering the sand ninja

I do not own Naruto.

Yes. I know. Neji is an evil bastard. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it.

there is like a small girl on girl kissing scene. please review

--

Aida laid in her room wide awake tryng to figure out what the hell went wrong. Was Neji even really into her? Did she smell or something? These questions and more went back and forth through her mind. Anyway, she was extremely annoyed at him, but knew that he loved practicing above almost everything else. He would definetly become a jounin one day. She, on the other hand, doubted she would ever pass the chuunin exams.

Today was the day a bunch of new ninja would be arriving for the exam. They came from the sound and sand villages. The sound ninjas arrived first and the only two names Aida was able to catch was Ren and Dosu. Already, she could tell that she just wanted to kill them off as soon as possible. Next the sand ninjas arrived and were introduced to her as Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara.

Aida thought her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Gaara. Their eyes met briefly and she could feel his thirst for blood. She smiled at him and disappeared into the crowd. So his name is Gaara, she should remember that. Gaara saw her in the crowd. The girl he had seen murdering another and tasting the blood of her victory was here. This might turn out to be more fun than he thought it would. In the meantime, him and his siblings just needed to concentrate on their mission.

Damn it! She was late for practice again. "The master" was not going to be happy at all. He had told her to be at practice extra early that day and she was already fifteen minutes late. Still, she couldn't get her mind off Gaara. There was something...dangerous about him, but she was in fact dating Neji and loving it. Something flew past her head and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You're late", said "the master".

Damn him! he was way too close to her and she knew he was going to fight with her. She had to figure out a way to move away from him. "The master" started his attack and all she could do was block him. Maybe he was right in thinking she was the worst ninja ever. No, she thought, it wasn't true. Her "father" believed in her and she would prove herself worthy. She watched until she found a weak spot in his fighting. She kicked him once in the shoulder and flipped backwards. He only smiled at the pain coming from his right shoulder. She wasn't learning as fast as he wished she would, but he knew it would be a good match.

Her arm was partially hurt and she didn't know how to make this match easier on her. Easy? Why did she say that so much? Nothing had ever been easy for her once she turned five, vut sometimes she wished it had been. It would have been helpful for, I don't know, this battle. Why was he always so hard on her? Mmmm... she quickly performed the shadow clone jutsu and went to hide in a tree somewhere.

Her mind flashed back to last night with Neji. He had made her extremely mad leaving her like that. Was sleeping with her really that horrible?! She was so filled with rage at that moment that she jumped from the tree and almost completed her screwdriver splitting jutsu. She was just barely able to stop herself from lodging the kunai into her teacher's head. She fell off of him gasping fo air. She needed to kill and smell fresh blood choosing instead to perform a jutsu that made herself fall asleep. "The master" looked at her for a few moments. She would have to get control of that demon. He remembered all too well what that demon did to their village and the lives that were lost to it.

_Fourteen years ago the mist village was at war with a group of rogue ninjas. These ninjas were from all different villages and were after the secrets of the mist village. The mist village had won, but just barely. A lot of the wounded ninja were sitting around the shore and their blood seeped into the water. Not much longer after the blood began getting into the water that demon appeared. It devoured most of the wounded ninja and then it began to attack the village. That creature seem to have an insatiable appetite for human flesh and blood. His wife had lost her life to it. Finally, a group of ninjas were able to subdue the demon and the eldest of them sealed it inside a baby girl. I, the master, decided to destroy her but news of my plan traveled among the villagers and I was thrown in jail. I was released five years later and there she was. The girl with the shark eyes and I still wanted her dead. A ninja by the name of Daisuke came by and took her away. Now so many years later he , the master, was teaching her their secrets and in turn she would be the perfect asassain._

The master picked her up and took her to a nearby river. When he got to the river he threw her into it. She opened her eyes and swam around a bit oblivious to everything that was going on. Those eyes settled on his face and she smiled but it quickly changed into a frown. She came out of the water and sat on her knees in front of her teacher.

"I'm sorry. I do not know what came over me.", she said.

The master came and slapped her across her face.

"Yes you do and if you don't learn to control it. I'll kill you myself.", he said angrily.

"But I..."

"No buts. Just do it. Now go home."

Aida just watched as "the master" left and silently cried to herself. Gaara stood in the shadows and he could tell that she was feeling a lot more murderous than she was letting out. For some reason, he decided to say something to her. As he approached he sensed another person coming and decided to speak to her sometime else.

There was a girl here. Figures. He had come to rest and now he was thinking he should probably just leave. Aw, but she seemed upset so he figured he'd at least go see what was wrong.

"Hey miss. Are you ok?", he asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Shikamaru."

"...ok. I'm ok. really. thanks."

Then she disappeared. Wow, he thought to himself this girl had major issues. Oh well, he'd might as well enjoy the rest of his day.

As Aida approached her room she sensed that someone was in there and figured it was Neji. So she took off her shirt exposing her full breasts and prepared to go in. She took a deep breath, flung open the door and kissed the person sitting there. Her eyes were closed, but she couldn't help thinking it was still really hot.

"Oh wow! I love you Neji", she cooed with eyes still closed.

"Neji?!?!?! I'm Hinata!"

Aida opened her eyes and there was Hinata blushing. She tried to say sorry, but she could tell that Hinata was just too embarassed. So Hinata mumbled a quick goodbye and left.


	4. Stage 4: The Forest of Death

I do not own Naruto.

i forgot about the actual paper exam to the chuunin exams but anyway i told you it'd be different so...i don't know

please review

--

Aida sat on her cot stunned. What kind of girl was she actually? She had made out with both Neji and Hinata. How embarassing, she thought. How on earth could she mess that one up? Also, this guy Shikamaru was a mystery to her, but not enough for her to worry about. After all he didn't have the edge he needed to be with her. There was a knock at the door and Kali was there. She said that their first and only test was beginning in less than an hour. Aida smiled as she knew that one of her team mates would die in there. She got dressed and went to go receive instructions with her team.

The task seemed easy enough. They had to go into the forest of death and find hidden kunai with scrolls attached. There were many of them one for each team in the forest and every team was assigned a specific one. Theirs just so happened to be water. As soon as the sun set the teams would be called back and the challenge would begin. Tonight was the night one of her team mates would die. She needed to get some sleep first though especially since the challenge didn't begin for eight hours.

Neji followed Aida back to her room. This time he would take her since he had a reputation to keep after all. They had found a dead girl resembling his team mate Tenten in the woods, but were not sure it was her. No one knew what happened to that girl or who killed her more or less. She was found with a single cut across her throat almost as if an asassain did it. It disturbed him a bit and so he couldn't even bring himself to screw the mist village girl. He needed to screw the girl just once in case she died during the challenge.

Neji rushed in behind her, slammed the door shut, and wrestled her to the floor. He took off her clothes and kissed her everywhere exceot her most sensitive areas. She was already hot and wet, but he wanted to tease her a bit. He nibbled on her lips and her chest.

"Oh...mmm", she moaned. Neji is so hot except for the fact he doesn't seem to have pupils, she thought.

He used a variation of one of his jutsus to tease her, then he moved where he could take a good look at her.

"Now Aida...I can see inside you. Do you want me to be there?"

"mmm...yes...Neji...please...oh...please...Neji...take me."

Neji just sat there for a moment and then dipped between her legs to taste her. She tasted hot, sweaty and sweet. He pushed his tongue deeper inside of her and one of his fingers very slowoly until she was squirming all over. Now she was ready, he thought. He pushed hmself inside of her destroying the barrier that separated them. He took her harder and faster, nibbling on her chest, taking her over the edge. He watched her lose all control as her climax took over. A moment later he came, but something about her was scary. When she had come her eyes became cloudyand he could've sworn she had a lot more teeth when she open her mouth.

"Neji, what's wrong?"

He looked at her. Her eyes were normal and she only had one set of teeth. Man, he was losing it, because for a second there she reminded him of a picture he'd seen of a shark.

"Nothing. Just thinking of the challenge tonight."

"Hmmm...ok", she said though she knew he was hiding stuff.

He got dressed and left leaving Aida just sitting there. Her eyes were wide open and her entire body was shaking. She hope to goodness that Neji didn't see what she thought he saw. She needed to go swimming now. Would he tell someone what he saw? She couldn't think about that right now. All she needed to concentrate on was killing one of her team mates tonight. One of them was going to die which one depended on them.

Sunset came and all the teams were gathered at the entrance to the forest. They were obviously going to have to enter from different directions. "The master" sat back and watched from the shadows. There he was, "the master" thought. That damn sand ninja Gaara. He planned to kill him as soon as he got the chance.

Kali, Tai and Aida entered the forest and almost immediately afterwards they were attacked. Aida merely smiled and jumped out the way leaving Kali and Tai to fight the ninjas alone. They worked well together she saw which she'd have to separate them in order to kill one of them now. The last remaining enemy ninja was now only fighting Kali and Tai was pinned to a tree with kunai. Then the enemy ninja knocked Kali into a nearby tree. Aida shook her head these two were downright pathetic. Well, since she had to act like a team mate she'd might as well go save them. She jumped out of the tree and performed her drowning jutsu* on him, but it wasn't working. Damn it!, she thought. He must be dehydrated, but then she saw a flash to her right. Tai had gotten free and began attacking the enemy which gave her time to use her drowning kiss jutsu*. If only Tai could keep him busy long enough for her to do it. She performed a jutsu that took water from her and got absorbed into the skin of her opponent. Then she performed the justu and moments later her that ninja was dead.

Tai was a lot stronger than Kali no suprise there. Later on tonight Tai would die all she had to do separate them. The team continued on moving since it was stupid for them to stay still. Kali suggested that they go high into one of the trees and rest for the night. Obviously, Tai agreed to it since it was what Kali wanted and they went high up into a tree. Aida decided to scout out the area and maybe she could spy on that Gaara guy. After walking a fair distance, she heard a fight going on in a clearing up ahead. It sounded like her teacher and some other ninja so she moved closer. Her eyes flew open as she realized that it ws in fact her teacher fighting. He was apparently trying to kill that sand ninja named Gaara. He had just missed Gaara's one attack only to end up prey to another. Gaara had him up against the wall and was slowly crushing him to death. "The master" spotted her and began screaming at her.

"Help me", he yelled.

Aida didn't move a smile on her face as she formulated a plan.

"You stupid bitch...Help me...I'm your teacher...I swear I should've killed you and that damn shark demon when you were a baby...now help me damn it."

Aida stared at him, her eyes becoming cloudy and her face started changing.

"No master I won't help you. I'd rather see you blood shattered everywhere."

She used her ice-encasing justu to encase his head in ice, then she smashed it to pieces while he was in Gaara's sand coffin. After which Gaara just turned, looked and stared at her.

--------

Drowning jutsu: uses one's own body water to drown them

Drowning Kiss jutsu: borrows a small amount of water from the person using the jutsu to drown their opponent

A/N: I have added a lot of different jutsus in here. I will explain them at the end.


	5. Stage 5: Innocence Lost, Aida and Gaara

I do not own Naruto. sorry it took so long i will be updating my other fics too

* * *

They stared at each other neither one moving from the spot they were in. Gaara stared at her thinking she's just like me in an odd creepy sort of way.

"So you're Gaara of the sand village", she said.

"Yes and you are?", Gaara asked.

"Aida of the water village...so..."

"Why did you help me?"

"Because my teacher had no right or reason to attack you and besides I like you."

"Like me? Hmmm,,,,you're just like me in a way."

"Maybe...maybe not. See you around."

She jumped in the river and swam away. Wow, Gaara thought, I'm in love that girl is amazing. He wondered whether or not she was available as he hurried back to Temari and Kankuro. Still, why did she want to kill her teacher? Sunrise and Aida swore that those two better be awake. It was already bad enough that she didn't kill Tai last night, but Gaara made up for that. She smiled, he might beeven edgier than Neji--mmmm too bad she was already dating Neji.

Tonight Tai would die and Kali would be left to her mercy. She met up with them at a small clearing and they began their search. Aida could've sworn she saw one last night about eight miles to the west. They passed the clearing where she stood with Gaara only a few hours ago. A few more feet and that scroll was theirs. They grabbed it and began to make their way back to Konoha. Kali stopped to rest as soon as it got dark. Aida asked Tai to join her and scout the area. He agreed though only after he made sure Kali was asleep. An hour later they started to search the area to ensure that no enemy ninja were around. Anyway, Tai was alone and it was time to put her plan into action.

She called for Tai and waited until he came really close. She used her shadow clones to attack him with kunai and blood started seeping out of the wounds she was causing. A clone knocked him unconscious and Aida dropped down. It smelled good to her and the demon within was craving the taste of blood. She quickly scanned the area for any enemy ninja that might have been around that could witness what she did. Soon enough though animal instincts took over her body and she tore off one of his legs and began to eat it. The demon within her was pleased with the meal it was getting. It made her crave more as she tore off the flesh of her team mate and began devouring it at a high pace. Gaara stood in the shadows watching her. This is sick...no wait...he was going to be sick. Yet no matter what he did he could not bring himself to look away. She was beautiful and Gaara thought she was an angel. Still, Gaara thought, I've killed people, I've hurt people, and I've done many horrible things to them, but eating people _alive _was not on his list. In fact, she had to be the craziest and most disturbed person he had ever met. Her watched in horror and amazement as she finished him off and went to the river to swim. Maybe, just maybe, he could speak with her again.

"A little late for a swim, don't you think?", he asked her.

"Gaara...? How nice to see you again."

"Likewise. You're a decent killer for a girl who sucks at Taijutsu.", he said with a small smirk on his face.

"How did...Have you been following me?", she asked the nervousness creeping up in her voice.

"Maybe...Maybe not", Gaara said.

"What do you want for me?"

"Nothing right now....I just like watching you."

So this guy was sweet as well. She flashed him a big smile, then a shred of panic flashed through her eyes.

"What have you seen me doing, Gaara?"

"Relax. I saw you kill that girl and your team mate. I must admit I'm impressed."

"Impressed? I'm a monster."

"Maybe I am too...see you around."

Gaara left and Aida just sat there. So, he's been following me since then, I'm flattered. For some strange reason she trusted that he wouldn't betray her secret. Anyway, she was happy she'd successfully killed Tai which was both easy and delicious. Kali would probably taste even better, but now was not the right time. Swimming a bit after such a great meal always calmed down the raging shark demon within her. She just couldn't wait to exact revenge on Kali. She would make sure that the revenge would be painful.

Nine years ago Kali and Aida were the best friends two five years could be. Then Kali and her got into a huge fight over Tai and Kali was knocked unconscious. Aida started to drag her to the water and once she did Kali laid there unconscious on the shore with a small cut on her forehead bleeding. Aida unable to control the demon had started to transform into it, but someone was there to stop her. The guy took Kali home and Kali told everyone that Aida had just decided to attack her. Kali's family wanted to push Aida and her family out of the village. They set fire to Aida's house and her parents got trapped inside. She watched silently as her parent's burnt to death knowing no one would come to help her. A man named Daisuke offered to take her away, before she left Kali came up to her with Tai and whispered something in her ear.

"Sorry shark girl... I have the guy and I helped to kill your parents."

Aida started to attack her when she heard Daisuke calling her. She swore she'd get revenge on Kali no matter what happened. So far the first few stages of her plan were complete: Tai was dead and Kali would be soon. Almost morning...damn she'd have to tell Kali that Tai lost a battle with an enemy ninja. She would've helped him, but she was being attacked as well. Kali was dumb enough to believe that since Kali believed Aida wasn't a very good ninja and wouldn't even think about killing Tai. She went back to the tree Tai had left Kali in. Kali was awake and when she seen Aida alone she almost cried.

"Where's Tai?", Kali asked.

"He fell to an enemy ninja."

"How? Why didn't you help him? Why?"

"Because I was being attacked be a different ninja. We wanted to come and get you to help us, but neither of us could escape the attack."

Kali stared at the ground and sighed thinking that at least Tai had died honorably. Aida stared at her at least for the moment Kali believed her. Kali would die soon for the demon within Aida was dying for another treat like that. She smiled remembering how good it tasted going down her throat like that. Oh well, it was time for them to make their way back to Konoha.


	6. Stage 6: Dark Clouds, Preliminaries

I do not own Naruto. when the matches come up I forgot some of the names so i made them up and yes it is actually the character you think it is going up against Aida. Review and Enjoy.

* * *

Aida and her team mate and I returned to Konoha just moments after the sand ninjas return. Hmmm...at least Gaara made it, but where was Neji? She expected him to be back by now. Oh well, she just take a walk around the place then. Ok, an hour had passed and she was bored. Where the hell was Neji?

Gaara was following her around again. Who was she looking for?, he wondered as he moved a bit faster to keep up with her. He slowed his pace as she came to a complete stop. Her eyes wide open and teary, she looked at Kali in the arms of another ninja. Unfortunately, it wasn't just any ninja it was Neji. She stared at him and then a weepy eyed Kali kissed Neji. It wasn't fair! Neji was her boyfriend and that evil bitch had no right to kiss him. Her entire body was shaking in anger and she started to lose control of the demon within. Gaara stood there watching her. Wow, he had thought he had problems controlling shukkaku. Now her entire body was transforming and Gaara didn't know why but he had to get her out of there. He pulled her body into a sand coffin and squeezed her just enough to make her run out of air. She collapsed on the ground, her transformation stopping. Damn it! What did she need...Water? Yes, that's it. He had seen her control it with swimming. He grabbed up her body and took her to the river where he dropped her into it. After a few minutes, she was back to normal. She poked her head above the water seen Gaara.

"Thank you", she said.

"You're welcome. Why were you upset? You almost lost control of that demon."

Panic swept over her face and then she sighed.

"I can't believe him. He really kissed Kali. It's not fair. Why doesn't anyone love me? It's not my fault I have this demon inside me."

"What was his name?"

"Whose?"

"The guy who hurt you, idiot"

"Oh...his name is...Neji Hyuuga"

Now Gaara didn't know much about Neji but he thought Neji was a dumb ass. She could have easily killed that guy for doing something that stupid. Then again he felt Neji had to be stupid because Aida was perfect...well she sucked at taijutsu, was clearly psychotic and ate people but she was...uh...perfect to him.

"I'm sorry I broke down like that in front of you, Gaara. I just don't understand why no one loves me and everyone hates me. If that's how it's going to be then what am i here for?"

Gaara put his arms around her. They weren't so different after all. He looked her straight in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I feel the same way.", then he kissed her.

That kiss seemed to last forever and even though she hated to admit it, she loved being with Gaara. Hours later and she still felt as safe and happy as she did in Gaara's arms. She would have to deal with Neji later. For now, she just wanted to go to sleep.

Gaara returned to Temari and Kankuro moments after the sun had slept. They were waiting for him demanding to know where he had been all this time. He shook his head and just stared out the window.

"Temari...Have you ever been in love?", he asked.

Temari stared at him for a moment and then after glancing towards Kankuro threw a kunai at Gaara. The sand had risen up to protect them so this had to be her little brother asking her, so maybe he was just curious. She had been staring at Gaara for several minutes when Gaara turned around to face her.

"Well Temari have you?"

"Y...Ye...Yes Gaara I think I have..."

"Mmmm. Did you feel happy like you could float on a cloud or something like that?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that"

"Hmmm...I think I might be in love"

Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara with wide mouth expressions on their faces. Even Kankuro's puppet Crow had a shocked expression on his face. Gaara _in love_? This was almost like...damn. Temari couldn't even put her finger on it. Kankuro started wondering if Gaara was on drugs or something. Maybe there was something in Konoha's water supply. Gaara turned back around and stared out the window towards the sky. Temari and Kankuro just wouldn't understand how she made him feel normal. He knew they had to concentrate on their mission, and that after it he probably wouldn't see her again. Still, he wanted to ask them both a final question.

"Temari, Kankuro have either of you had your first kiss yet?"

"I have Gaara.", Temari answered.

"How did it feel when it happened?"

"It was warm and nice almost like it could go on forever."

"Hmm...her lips were nice and warm...", he said trailing off.

Kankuro sat back and thought about it. This girl had to be something in order to capture Gaara's heart. Hell, until today Kankuro had fully believed Gaara didn't have a heart. Anyway, he just hoped that it didn't interfere with their mission. All the teams were assembled into a large room early the next day. They were going to announce who was battling each other in the match ups. Aida looked around and realized that not too many teams made it. She was happy though that at least Hinata had also made it this far, though, she was hoping she didn't have to fight her. The third hokage of the leaf village took center stage and everyone quieted down immediately. He thanked everyone for their participation and offered up both congrats and condolences to all of the teams. Aida wasn't listening and instead was checking out all the other genin. One of them caught her eye but she couldn't quite put a finger on why he looked so familiar. The rest of them all looked reasonably strong and she hoped that she didn't end up against someone that was really good at Taijutsu. The matches were going to go in the order they were called.

Match 1: Temari vs Kali

Match 2: Ino vs Sakura

Match 3: Naruto vs Kiba

Match 4: Rin vs Shikamaru

Match 5: Kankuro vs Shino

Match 6: Hinata vs Neji

Match 7: Sauske vs Jaken

Match 8: Aida vs Haku

Match 9: Gaara vs Rock Lee

Match 10: Chouji vs Dosu

So, Aida thought, I have to fight Haku and Gaara fights Rock Lee. They weren't the matches she was worried about though. Her biggest worry was the match of Neji vs Hinata. She had a strange feeling Neji might try something but brushed it off for that moment. Still, Haku was a mystery to her. She had never seen him fight before and so therefore had no idea what to expect. She also still got this strange feeling from him, and yet still couldn't put her finger on it. She did know one thing though, if Kali lost this fight then Aida would kill her since she'd lost her usefulness.


	7. Stage 7: A Short Battle, Kali's Defeat

I do not own Naruto. yes it is actually the character you think it is going up against Aida. Review and Enjoy.

* * *

Time for battle one to commence: Kali vs. Temari.

Temari looked at her and automatically knew it would be an easy battle. This girl Kali seemed very upset about something but wasn't going to allow that to stop her. Kali's first move was her biggest mistake. She used a water dome jutsu to catch Temari off guard and then went in to directly attack her. Temari just blocked her attack and then looked at the girl as if she was an alien or something. Did this girl honestly think that feeble attempt at an attack would work? Temari used her fan to throw her up against every wall, then threw her up against the ceiling and as she fell threw her against another wall. Kali was knocked unconscious and Temari won the match. Aida smiled knowing that soon she would kill her last remaining team mate.

Match two was about to begin, but Aida didn't want to watch it. To be truthfully honest she had wanted to try and sneak away somehow. Neji and Hinata were going to fight in a little bit and she didn't want to be there to witness it. So she left and went and sat under a tree somewhere close by. A shadow passed over her eyes and then she realized that someone was standing over her. She opened her eyes and saw the one who had betrayed her, Neji. Immediaely her eyes started misting over but she just closed them and concentrated on calming down. She opened her eyes again and realized that he was much to her displeasure still there. What could he possibly want from her at that moment? A written form of consent to mess around with the little bitch.

Aida sat up slowly and still there was Neji looking at her face to face. Honestly, couldn't he tell that she wasn't interested in anything that he had to say? Out of the girls he could've possibly kissed it just had to have been Kali. Neji stared at her for a moment and was wondering why she had been avoiding him.

"How are you?", Neji asked her.

"Fine. Why?", she said irritation clear in her voice.

"I just haven't seen you in a while."

"Ok. Your point is?", she answered with even more irritation in her voice.

"Well you are in fact my girlfriend.", Neji stated as a matter of fact.

"I am?", Aida said raising her eyebrows slightly. "Funny I seem to think differently"

"Why?!", Neji said looking at her very strangely.

"You kissed Kali the bitch who ruined my life.", she said her voice deadly calm.

"She ruined your life?"

"Nothing I'd expect someone like you to understand."

"I didn't kiss her back. I swear to you i didn't.", he said.

Aida stared at Neji and figured he was probably telling the truth as he had never really lied to her before. Anyway, she couldn't be too mad since after all she had spent many hours in Gaara's arms. She and Neji just shared a kiss a few moments after she forgave him and he held her for a little bit of time. She didn't know why but she felt Neji was cold and distant compared to that day she had spent with Gaara. They made their way back to the stadium just as Kankuro landed his final blow against Shino. Damn it! Neji and Hinata's match was up and she really didn't want to see them fight. They were her closest friends in Konoha and she just had a bad feeling that Neji might try and kill Hinata. The match up between the two was about to begin and Aida felt sick to her stomach at having to watch her friends fight. She watched as it got more intense by the second. Hinata fell to the floor, coughing up blood, but she was still willing to fight him. Neji looked particulary muderous and she hoped someone would soon stop the match. Neji rushed at Hinata and at that second her worst fears were realized. She silently begged in her head for someone to save Hinata. The jounin stepped in the match and took Hinata to the hospital. Neji just walked away showing no signs of remorse. She couldn't believe he had hurt Hinata like that. She then left the stadium and took a breath of fresh air while the next match started.

Gaara stood with Temari and Kankuro awaiting his match. Aida's match was before his though and he hoped she didn't transform in front of everyone. That girl had some serious issues and most likely needed psychiatric help, but he liked her just as she was. He swore one day he would find out her entire story. In the meantime, he just hoped she finished her match. Temari watched Gaara and hoped this girl he liked was a decent fighter. She had to be if she expected to be able to handle Gaara, she just had to be. Whoever this girl was in her mind was probably no where near good enough for her little brother and she wasn't going let this girl hurt him in any way.

The match between Aida and Haku had now begun. Aida and Haku looked at each other as if they hadn't seen each other for years and Haku came to the realization a lot faster than Aida did.

"Hello, little sister. Long time no see."

Shocked expressions showed on everyone's face after that statement.

"Sister?... What do you mean?"

"You'll see...Pay attention to my fighting style."

The fight started off with Aida performing an ice-encasing on him. He just laughed and told her she'd have to do better than that. He attacked her in full on hand to hand combat. Her energy draining as she tried to block every attack. She remembered Haku briefly and then smiled as he knocked her on to the ground. After he was done, he stepped aside to allow her to get up.

"So little sister, Do you give up?"

"No this time I won't be easily defeated Haku."

"So you remember little sis?"

"Yes, I do...brother."

"Good. Now I can kill you."

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"Our parent's death was all your fault. You were the one that got them killed thanks to your stupid fight with that stupid little girl Kali."

"It wasn't my-"

"Shut up. Save your excuses. I will kill you before this match is over."

Haku used his crystal ice mirrors attack and started attacking from all directions. Aida knew that Haku knew her secret and that she'd have to find a way to kill him without revealing to the rest of Konoha the demon within her. Unfortunately, she knew that she'd have to use the technique her teacher warned her never to use. Temari sat there wondering how a girl like this could ever capture her blood thirsty brother's attention? Oh well the girl was dead already.

"Don't judge her too quickly Temari", Gaara said still watching Aida intently.

Just then Aida used an aquafire jutsu to steam up Haku's mirrors. Seconds later Haku appeared two feet in front of her. She then performed a changing jutsu and forced herself down Haku's throat. The stream cleared and Haku was standing all by himself. He wore a scared expression on his face. His whole body became frozen from the inside out and then he exploded. Aida stood there and was announced as the winner of the match. Temari sat there and shook his head, if it ever came down she'd take Gaara any day over that psycho. She never appreciated Gaara more. Gaara appeared next to Aida in the stadium.

"Great job, Aida."

"Thanks Gaara!", she said smiling.

"You know I have just one thing to say to you...."

* * *

A/N: Changing Jutsu : Aida specific jutsu that changes her body into water used to force down into people's throats and freeze and explode them from the inside out.


	8. Stage 8: Prepare for battle,Gaara vs Lee

I do not own Naruto. yes it is actually the character you think it is going up against Aida. Review and Enjoy.

* * *

Everyone was watching them and Aida didn't care. Gaara stared for a moment and then began speaking again.

"You know Neji is no where near good enough for you.", he stated and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Another wave of shocked expressions took over people's faces and Neji look like those veins in his head were going to explode. Neji yelled at Gaara to take back what he said or else.

"Or else what? Besides I'm not going to steal her from you..."Gaara paused letting his hand slide down her face. "I'm just being honest, but then again she is pretty isn't she?", he kissed her again on the cheek.

Aida smiled and hugged him. "Good Luck Gaara."

Talk about straight forward, but now Temari knew why Gaara hadn't made any moves on the girl. She surveyed Neji up and down and then shook her head. That ninja was no match for Gaara if Aida was what he was after. Naruto took a good look at the red-haired sand ninja and then another glance towards Neji. Something about Gaara made him uneasy and yet the sand-ninja was calm and collected. He looked over at Neji again and realized that the brunette was ready to rip someone's head off. _What is this guy's problem anyway and why was he trying to steal my girlfriend?_, Neji thought. He seriously hoped his team mate came through and beat the shit out of this guy. Neji laughed inwardly wondering how on earth he was going to depend on Rock Lee to beat this guy.

Gaara stood calmly across from Rock Lee and didn't even move once the leaf nin began attacking him. Aida smiled watching the match and analyzing him. _So, Gaara's sand protects him, how interesting, she thought. _Aida's eyes narrowed slightly as Rock Lee had picked up his pace and Gaara's sand shield couldn't keep up. Lee hit Gaara a couple times, but Gaara used his sand as a shield to cover his body like armor. Aida's eyes narrowed again and focused in on Rock Lee. Not only was Lee really fast but he was also really good at Taijustu. Lee used one of the primary lotus techniques on Gaara.

Everyone stood there in shock as Gaara laid on the ground with a shocked expression on his face. Had Rock Lee actually beaten Gaara? Only Aida had realized instantly that it wasn't Gaara and moments later Gaara appeared out of the sand and attacked Rock Lee. Aida thought it was amazing how much energy the leaf ninja still had and watched the rest of the match intently. Gaara got caught in another one of Rock Lee's attacks and then fell to the ground. His sand cushioned his fall and he caught Lee's arm and leg in a sand coffin and crushed them. He was going to kill Lee but Might Gai stopped him. Gaara stood up and was announced the winner of the match.

Aida smiled and passed out before the next match even started. Kakashi picked her up and told them that she needed medical attention. Aida was taken to the hospital and both Neji and Gaara looked really worried about her. Dosu and Chouji were the next to fight, but Dosu won the match easily. The third hokage congratulated all who made it this far and said that the next part of the tournament would take place in a month. They showed them who would fight who in the next phase.

Naruto vs Neji

Temari vs Shikamaru

Aida vs Kankuro

Sasuke vs Dosu vs Gaara

Gaara was slightly annoyed at the fact that Aida was up against Kankuro. After that was announced he just left the room and started on his way to the hospital. Neji left to go see Aida in the hospital. She was so stupid sometimes, he thought. Why didn't she go get medical attention right after they announced her as the winner? More importantly to him though was figuring out her relationship with Gaara. She had better not be cheating on him especially not with that sand ninja. Neji began thinking about her fight with Haku and how it was simply amazing that she even survived.

She was awake when Neji got there, but she was unable to move a lot at the time. Aida thought of Gaara and the moments before his match. Neji probably wasn't the best guy for her especially after what he did to Hinata. She had only stayed as long as she could to see Gaara's match and was glad that Gaara had won the match. Haku really did almost beat her and she hoped no one realize how close she was to losing. Neji came over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. There was no way in hell he was going to lose her to Gaara. Unfortunately, Neji realized that her biggest problem was that she wasn't good at taijutsu. Maybe he'd train her a bit before her match against Kankuro. He was still surprised that she even made it to the final round. There was no way possible that she should have been able to defeat Haku. The doctors said she should be out of the hospital in three days maximum. Aida stared at the ceiling...three days until Kali died. In three days she could avenge her parents and nothing was going to stop her. Kali was going to pay for everything she ever did to her including kissing Neji. All she needed was the perfect plan for the perfect asassination. Everyone would find out soon enough what all she was capable of. She turned towards Neji who was wearing a questionable expression on his face.

"I'm surprised you came to visit me.", she said to him.

"Why? You are my girlfriend regardless of what that sand ninja thinks.", he told her.

"So you're not mad at me for giving him a hug?", she asked him.

Neji stared for a moment. She shouldn't have hugged the sand ninja at all, and he could feel that there was something odd between them.

"Is that the first time something happened between you and Gaara?", he asked.

Aida sighed remembering the kiss that her and Gaara shared to one day.

"Yes.", she told him. "I'm with you Neji. I just wanted to hug the closest person to me after my fight with Haku."

"Alright, I believe you.", he said to her.

Aida looked at him. He now seemed calmer than he did earlier. Neji would always be a mystery to her and she knew she would just have to watch her back from now on. Neji looked at her one more time before leaving to go to practice. He shuddered at the memory of her killing Haku. She froze him from the inside out and then he exploded. He could still remember them cleaning up chunks of Haku off the floor. She was a brutal killer and he knew after that he'd always double-check before drinking a glass of water.

Aida laid in her hospital bed and started to cry. She had just killed her last remaining relative for all she knew. She remembered how much fun she and Haku used to have before their parents died. Her one goal in life was to grow up and be just like her big brother. She had never thought in a million years that he'd try to kill her or she'd be the one to kill him. As soon as this was all done she was going to visit her parents graves and make a grave for Haku right next to theirs. Anyway Neji had told her the next match-ups for the final round had been announced. He also told her that she was to fight Kankuro, Gaara's older brother. She wondered how Gaara felt about that.


End file.
